backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Team Awesome!
Super Team Awesome! is an episode of The Backyardigans from season four. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha Summary Tyrone is the tour guide for Old Gushie cavern, at the bottom of which is Old Gushie: the first volcano to erupt on schedule like a geyser. A boulder breaks loose and threatens to plug Old Gushie and Tyrone calls a superhero for help. Three arrive: Strong Blossom with her super strength, Pirate Pablo, with his ability to blow powerful wind from his mouth and Jungle Girl, with the ability to mimic any animal ability. Can the three of them use their powers to prevent the boulder from plugging Old Gushie, or will the Earth crack in half? Plot ﻿Tyrone is in the backyard wearing a blue baseball cap. He introduces himself to the viewer as a tour guide for the Old Gushie cavern while singing the song I'm a Tour Guide. The backyard transforms into a museum/cavern as Tyrone runs into the cavern. He shows the viewer a diagram of the mine track, spillio-bacteria (a sticky substance), and slip-rock (a slippery substance). Tyrone displays a television set, showing a drawing of Old Gushie (a volcano that erupts on schedule like a geyser). Old Gushie erupts, but the force of the eruption causes a huge boulder to come out of place and roll down towards Old Gushie. Tyrone calls superheroes to come so the boulder does not plug Old Gushie and cause the Earth to split in half. Three superheroes arrive. One introduces himself as Pirate Pablo, another as Strong Blossom, and the last as Jungle Girl. They sing the song I'm A Superhero. They watch the boulder fall and use the mine cart to follow it. Jungle Girl explains in broken English how she will use one of her animal powers to save the world. She says that she will be a bird to fly over to the boulder and destroy it. She shouts "Ostrich power!", and does not realize that ostriches cannot fly. Tasha falls as the three try to rescue her. Tyrone holds her hand and Jungle Girl gets back into the cart. They end their mine track ride and exit. They end up in a giant area of spillio-bacteria. They get stuck, and so does the boulder. Pirate Pablo blows a tornado to get them unstuck, but the boulder gets unstuck as well. They fly into another area, this time full of slip-rock. The slip-rock causes the four to slide around, and the boulder does the same actions. Strong Blossom holds the boulder, but she slides to a point where she ends up on top of it. She rolls around until she is saved by the other heroes. The boulder falls, and the superheroes want to give up. Tyrone encourages them to continue by singing Superheroes For Goodness Sake. They go down a wooden elevator to see the boulder, plugging Old Gushie. Pirate Pablo tries to blow it away, but fails. Tasha uses "rhinoceros power" to ram her head into it, but ends up falling on the floor due to a headache. The ground begins to crack. Uniqua pushes it while Tasha pulls it, and it eventually comes out. The heroes decide to name their team of heroes "Super Team Awesome". They cheer and celebrate while singing Super Team Awesome!. Tasha invites everyone over to her house for animal crackers. The three others accept as the cavern transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and walk across the street to Tasha's house. They all open the previously closed door and shout "Go, Super Team Awesome!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Strong Blossom) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Pirate Pablo) *Chris Grant, Jr. as Tyrone *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Jungle Girl) See Also *Super Team Awesome! (transcript) *I'm a Tour Guide *I'm A Superhero *Super Heroes For Goodness Sake *Super Team Awesome! (song) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4